Every Time
by Inralak
Summary: All he wanted to do was confess to Byakuya, but things kept on getting in the way. But now was his chance to tell the man everything. Though, he hadn't counted on help from the mischievous 5 year olds Rukia and Renji. Now here he was, sitting in an infirmary with the raven. Great, what was he going to do now? ByaIchi, One-Shot, orphans, Amusement Park. Fic better then the summery.


**Author's notes: I know. I know. There are other things I should be working on - like some request fics - but this one just came to me and would not leave me alone. The idea was just too cute, so I had to do it.  
In this fic Ichigo is 18 and Byakuya 25, if you don't like the age difference then don't read and no flames please. Though, I would ask that you give it a try :)**

 **Pairing: Byakuya and Ichigo, ByaIchi.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. All I own is the idea of the fic and I don't earn any money from it.**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai. A little fluff. Oral. OOC Ichigo, but hopefully not too much. AU.  
I rated this M just in-case.  
**

 **Please Favourite and Reveiw :) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Every time. Every. Single. Time. Something would just get in the way. It pissed him off to no end. All he wanted to do was just tell the man how he felt and things would just get in the way. Just the other day Ichigo was going to tell him his feelings when suddenly the man got a call from his phone and then after that he was too busy with one of the kids that got a bloody nose. It was like the gods themselves were against him.

Ichigo lived at an orphanage and had been here all his life. Both his parents had died in a shoot-out at a bank just after he was born. They didn't have Ichigo with them at the time because he was still not cleared to leave the hospital. There were some complications with his birth, he came out too tiny and so he was under constant surveillance, even after his mother was cleared to leave.

He doesn't remember anything about his parents and he guessed that it was a good thing otherwise it may hurt more knowing that he will never see the man with the goatee and goofy small and the beautiful woman with a warm face and long light brown hair. He only knew what they looked like from the picture that was put in the newspaper on the article about the bank heist. He had that picture in his wallet and would look at it every day.

He was eighteen now and had started having these weird dreams about one man who had been here longer then him. Byakuya Kuchiki was a man that had been at the orphanage for his whole life as well, though he was twenty-five now and had decided when he became of age that he would continue to work at the orphanage. He wanted to give back to the people that had looked after him and had kept him happy as a child. Ichigo and he were the oldest still there and had known each other since Ichigo had first got there.

Byakuya was his 'brother' – they had been encouraged to think of each other as family. But, Ichigo never saw the guy as a brother, actually at first Ichigo hated him. That stuck up attitude and the fact that the man seemed to know everything had made Ichigo dislike him from the time he was old enough to realise it. But now. Now he had been having inappropriate dreams staring this very man. The man he thought he hated. But in his dreams that man had done things to him that he would never let anyone he hated do to him. At first he thought he was going insane, but he soon figured out that it was something else.

Something more.

For weeks now he had been trying to get the other alone to voice his thoughts to him, but it was becoming impossible. It was like Byakuya was avoiding him or something. That was it. Byakuya was avoiding him. But why? He had no idea. Was it because the man knew that he had hated him and so felt that he should avoid the teen so not to get him to hate him more? Who knew.

But now, the man won't be able to avoid him that easily. At this moment they were all in one of the orphanage vans on the way to an amusement park. They had five excited kids in the back and Ichigo was in the passage seat at the front with the raven man driving. There was another van behind them with the other kids and supervises, Shunsui and Jushirou. Now he can finally tell the man what had been going on in his head.

"Um, Byakuya?" He looked over at the man who didn't take his eyes off the road, he had a straight face and it didn't seem like he heard the other speak. He decided to try again. "Hey, Byakuya."

The man finally shifted dark grey eyes to look at him for a split second and then looked back to the road. He looked a little uncomfortable, Ichigo wasn't sure since the man hid his emotions so well. "Yes, Ichigo?"

The orangette fiddled in his seat a little and clasp his hands together. He was suddenly very nervous and the man wasn't making it any easier with his indifferent attitude. "Um… It seems the past few weeks you have been avoiding me… Why is that?"

Well, that was definitely not what he wanted to say. He was shocked at himself and from the slight widening of the other man's eyes it seemed as though he hadn't expected Ichigo to say that either. He inwardly sighed, what the hell was wrong with him?

"I'm not sure what you mean, Ichigo." His usually smooth baritone sounded a bit strained. What was causing him to sound like that? "I haven't been avoiding. I apologise that I have made you feel that way."

His voice turned smooth by the time he finished and Ichigo felt like he was trying to avoid saying something to him. The kids in the back screamed in joy at being in a car that was going somewhere new. One little snot punched the red haired kid next to her just because she wanted to.

Renji yelled at the top of his lungs, "Rukia hit me!"

Byakuya's authoritive voice rang through the van, "Rukia, stop hitting Renji."

He didn't really need to raise his voice, the raven just had that commanding tone that would make the kids behave… Well, for a short while at least.

Ichigo sighed outwardly now. He was at that age that now when his 'brothers' and 'sisters' started yelling and fighting he would for some unknown reason get really mad. It took all he had not to yell at them, and it was getting harder as the days went by. When he finally calmed himself he looked at the stoic raven again and felt his heart skip a few beats. The raven looked so at peace right now. He still looked expressionless, but this was different, like he was more relaxed now. They were on some highway that had the beach so close to their left, the breeze came in from the open window and flowed the raven's long soft looking hair everywhere and Ichigo felt himself react. His body started to get hot and his lower regions started to twitch. He knew he needed to do something to distract himself, so he did the only thing he could think of. Talk to the man.

"Okay, if you're not avoiding me then why do you always walk away when I'm about to say something to you?" He felt like an idiot for talking to the man that was causing his current problem, but his annoyance on this subject seemed to actually be doing the trick to calm him down.

"Ichigo, you must know that looking after many children of varying ages is not an easy thing to do." Byakuya sighed, he thought that they were already off this topic. He actually hoped the other wouldn't bring up what he knew the orangette wanted to bring up. "I don't have the time of day to look after you. You're a big boy now and can look after yourself now."

Ichigo got really pissed at that. How dare the man insinuate that he had been wanting to talk to him just so he could look after him the way he does the other children. How dare he say that he was having some teenage insecurity problems. What the hell gave Byakuya the right to look down on him? Sure, he did miss the attention the other used to give him when he was younger but he also knew that, at his age, it would be weird if the raven were to pick him up in his arms and let him climb all over him. All he wanted was confess his feelings to the raven and here he was still thinking that he was that same kid that used to spit little spit paper balls out of a straw at him when the other wouldn't play with him.

He was just about to voice his frustrations when suddenly… "Rukia hit me again and Shuuhei won't give me back my shoe!"

That set him off and he wasn't able to hold back this time. "Will you guys shut up! Why must you always be so annoying?!"

Five pairs of big children eyes looked at him in shock and just when he realised his mistake was when the waterworks starting. All of them started to cry and wail like there was no tomorrow, Ichigo did his best to try and calm them down but to no avail. He turned back to look at the front of the car in defeat, on the way catching a glimpse of the ravens disapproving gaze. This hurt him even more and kept him quiet for the rest of the trip. Byakuya put on a CD of kids songs to play and hopefully calm the distraught four and five year olds in the back of the car. 'Twinkle Little Star' came on and Rangiku started to sing it, Izuru joined her and then soon the others started to sing as well. All forgetting their earlier heartbreak and now all was right in their innocent little worlds.

Ichigo felt even worse, not even chancing a look to see if the kids still looked at him with sadness in their big watery eyes. He was so guilty and couldn't find the heart to change the music from this crap to some classic piano and violin mix ups with beats like he usually would. He just sat silent and stared out the window with a solemn look paining his usually bright, fierce brown eyes.

It didn't take long after that for them to get to the amusement park. The place was packed but they were able to get a park where usually the buses for school field trips would park waiting for the students to finish. Ichigo went to Karakura High School where he had met some lifelong friends, he just graduated and now was trying to figure out what he was going to do with his life. He could go to college or university, but he wasn't sure where he would get the money to pay for it all. Oh well, he still had plenty of time to think about it until he knew what he was going to do. He had been accepted into a few higher educational institutes but had yet to send back letters if he would go, it was just going to be put somewhere on his list somewhere under trying to get the man he wanted to accept him.

He jumped out of the van before Byakuya even turned the key in the ignition. Ichigo went around to the sliding door of the van, some of the kids had already taken their buckles off – little shits not realising how dangerous that actually is. He helped them down from the high steps of the car and told them to stay together and next to the car, they knew the drill by now so they won't be running off or they will have to face Byakuya's wrath, Shunsui's eccentrism and Jushirou's patronising lectures. To avoid that the kids behave, well as best that kids can behave.

"How is everyone over here?" Came the smooth joyful voice of the head supervisor. Jushirou was an older man with long silver hair he left down and kind brown eyes that always softened when he would talk to the children. He loved kids and they always seemed so drawn by his warm smile and caring words. Ichigo swears he must have been a female in his past life, that probably had many children too or couldn't have any which is why he was now making up for it by opening his own orphanage.

Ichigo looked up and smiled, that man's smile was infectious. "Everything is fi…"

"Ichi in trouble with Bya coz he yelled at us!" Rukia piped up from on top of Ichigo's shoulders where he had lifted her up just a few seconds ago.

Ichigo did his best to give the young girl the evil eye but it was a bit difficult, so he just settled for glaring at the van.

Jushirou just gave the teen a sympathetic look, he knew what it was like to be under Byakuya's silent irritation. He'd only been under a few times when the raven was a boy, he was so spirited and youthful, he had so much life and would get so irritated at everyone… Everyone but Ichigo. Once Ichigo came along, Byakuya fell instantly in love was the little baby with the unique orange spiky hair and wide brown eyes. Ichigo would always cry when anyone but the young seven-year-old raven would pick him up and it had stayed like that until the orangette turned thirteen and he started to distance himself from the then twenty-year-old. No one knew why, but he remembered the day that the raven came into his office with sad grey eyes at the fact that Ichigo didn't want him to him up from school anymore. Jushirou had to sit with the raven to explain that Ichigo was at that age when a boy would want to find some independence. He eventually calmed Byakuya down saying that it will fade, but here they were five years later and the teen still kept that distance.

So, the silver haired man knew that the raven wasn't the least bit angry at Ichigo. He was probably trying to keep that same straight faced coolness and teach the teen a lesson at not yelling at his younger brothers and sisters.

He saw the small pout that was starting to form on the teens lips as he gazed at the raven who was currently buying the tickets. "It's okay, Ichigo, he'll come around."

Ichigo gave the man a mortified look. Did Jushirou know what Ichigo was thinking? Did he know that Ichigo liked the man more than he should towards his 'brother'? There's no way. But the look in kind brown eyes told him that he did. Ichigo groaned after the man left to help with the tickets, being dragged by a bunch of kids.

"What's wrong with you, Ichi?" Renji said from next to him, he was holding Ichigo's hand and the orangette knew that he wouldn't be letting go of his hand for a long time. Renji was a strong boy but if they went anywhere near the haunted mansion or scary rides the kid would hold onto his hand so tight and never let go until they were all safe and far away from those ride. Rukia always teased the red head for it, but Ichigo thought that it was kind of cute for the outwardly fearless child.

Ichigo wondered if he should tell these two anything. They were children, yes, but they were smart children. The orange head knew this because these two were the biggest trouble makers of all the kids at the orphanage and created so much mischief it was never too long before both of them would end up in the corner for some morning prank. He always wondered if these two met up in secrete in the night to plan strategy for their next battle. He knew it could be possible, but also knew that they would never get the chance. Actually, both of them would crawl into Ichigo's bed at night, they had both taken such a liking to the orangette that they would rarely ever leave him alone. Not that he hated it, it just gave him less time to talk to the raven. No matter how much he loved these two, Byakuya would be number one in his mind.

He didn't think that it would hurt if he told the two that looked at him with big curious eyes, well Renji did, he just assumed that Rukia did too. "Well… Um, I like Byakuya…"

Renji looked confused for a moment. "Yeah, so? We like him too. How's that got you being all grumpy lately?"

Ichigo was shocked at that, he hadn't realised that he was being moody, he thought he was acting like he always had. Well, he did feel down when the raven would slip out of his grasp again after a failed attempt at confessing. But, he thought that he was acting normally. Now it seemed he wasn't.

"He doesn't mean 'like', like we do. He means love like. Right, Ichi?" Rukia saved him from explaining, but that didn't stop the red blush that took over his face when she said them.

"Oooooooooh, I get it." The five-year-old red head giggled. "So, Ichi has a crush on Bya."

"Yep, yep." Rukia swung over Ichigo's head to get a better look at the raven who was now counting everyone, making sure he had all the numbers.

"Well, why don't you tell him?"

Ichigo marvelled at the innocence in that young voice, if only Renji understood that it wasn't that easy. "I've tried, but something always gets in the way."

He sighed, miserable even thinking about all the times he's tried.

"Well then, we'll help!" Rukia chirped from over his head.

"What do you mean? Help? Help how?" Ichigo didn't have a good feeling about this, these two were notorious for getting themselves in some sticky situation that he would have to get them out of.

"Don't worry, Ichi! Leave it to us!" Rukia sounded excited, that wasn't good. Not for anyone.

"Yeah, by the end of the day you two will be holding hands and walking next to each other." Renji confirmed the sinking feeling in the orangette's chest. This was going to be a long day.

But the innocence in that sentence was too cute and Ichigo couldn't help but let them try. What did he have to lose? He'd tried everything, so maybe these two could come up with a better idea than he had. Though, he wanted to do something way more with his hands then just hold the ravens. No. Bad Ichigo. Don't think about those types of things in a place like this. Especially with Renji and Rukia around.

Before he could start feeling too guilty a gravelly voice sounded from behind him. "You coming, Ichigo? Don't want to be left behind."

Shunsui. How long had he been standing there? Did he hear what they were talking about? Damn, now all he wanted to do was go crawl under a rock and die. First Jushirou and now Shunsui. Was he not subtle at all? It seemed everyone knew but the one person he wanted to know.

He just sighed and nodded, not even wanting to think about it. "Yeah, let's go you two."

"Yeah! Let the fun begin!" Rukia nearly fell over Ichigo's head with her enthusiasm.

Renji just laughed and held Ichigo's hand tighter.

Yeah. Let the fun begin.

And began it did. Ichigo had nearly been killed multiple times through the past few hours. Renji and Rukia had taken it upon themselves to somehow get him closer to Byakuya at any means possible. This meant tripping and pushing him, trying to get him to fall into the 'awaiting arms' of the raven. They had seen too many romance movies. Every time they did something that should 'help' the raven would not even notice or would be pulled away by one of the children.

Now, here he was sitting in the medical ward at the amusement park getting the bad scrap that was on his knee, hand and arm, looked over by the nurse. They were in the haunted house and Rukia decided to 'accidentally' bump him when he wasn't ready into the raven, but instead it went horribly wrong. As usual. Instead of falling into the raven he fell sideways into a bunch of graveyard head stones. It seems this place went for authenticity then safety, because they were made from real stone and not cardboard. So, in the end he was so scratched up and bleeding a lot that even Rukia started crying because she thought that she had killed him. Jushirou told Byakuya to take Ichigo to the infirmary to get patched up while he and Shunsui tried to calm the kids down.

"Okay, Mr. Kurosaki, you're all done. But, you may want to stay here a little longer to let those pain killers take effect."

"Thanks."

She smiled at him and then left the small room. Ichigo sat up on the bed and looked at the raven who had been silent this whole time.

"Sorry, Byakuya. I didn't mean to ruin this day for the kids." He looked sad when calm grey eyes turned to him. There was something behind them that he couldn't place, maybe worry?

"You did no such thing, Ichigo. It was an accident. Though, I didn't take you for being clumsy. You are usually so light on your feet and could have easily dodged a child bumping into you." The raven looked a little suspicious. Did he know what they had been planning?

"Well, remember that it was dark." He tried to cover up the uncertainty with annoyance.

Byakuya tried his best not to smile or laugh at the little pout on pink lips. He sucked in a breath when he realised that he had been staring at the teens lips, it's a good thing the orangette was looking away or he may have been caught. "Okay, well I'm going to give Shunsui a call to tell them we'll meet up with them soon."

He was about to leave when he felt a pull on the back of his shirt, preventing him from leaving.

"Please, wait a moment."

This was bad. Byakuya knew that tone in the teens voice. "I'm sorry, Ichigo, but we need to hurry up. Those two can't handle all those children alone, especially with Rukia and Renji in the same vicinity of each other. You of all people know what they're like."

He tried to tug the orangette's hand away gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings. When was the last time Ichigo did this? Hang onto him like his life depended on it. He missed it. But, he had to be reasonable. Ichigo wasn't his anymore.

"Please, Byakuya." The slightly broken and shy tone stopped him. Ichigo had no idea the power he held over him. Byakuya sighed and waited. Waited for the teen to say the words he'd been wanting to hear for a long time, but also the words he's been running from for weeks. Waited for the moment that he would have to tear the only person he wanted to make happy apart. "I really, really like… you."

Ichigo finally steeled his resolve and said what he had been wanting to say for weeks. He knew his feelings wouldn't be reciprocated, but know he could get on with his life and think about the future instead of pinning about 'what if's' for the rest of his life. He felt tears in his eyes. This hurt. It hurt a lot. Being rejected. Even though the raven still hadn't even turned around he knew that he was going to be rejected. But, this was a good thing. This meant it was finally over.

"Ichigo, I…" Byakuya stopped when he heard a small sob behind him. It was so low that he may have missed it if he didn't have really good hearing. He turned around as quickly and gracefully as he could without getting whiplash. What he saw broke his heart. Ichigo was looking down, one hand rubbing at his eyes while the other still held the raven's shirt. "Why… Why are you crying?"

"B-because y-you're going to re-re-reject me…" He got out between low sobs and hiccups.

Byakuya was shocked. Ichigo never cried. Well, not since he turned ten, before then he used to cry all the time when the raven would leave him for even a few minutes. Byakuya could literally feel his heart rip in two at the sight of the usually fierce teen before him who was holding back his cries as much as he could. He never wanted to hurt the other, that wasn't even anywhere near what he wanted to do. In truth, Byakuya loved Ichigo. With his entire being, he loved this teen. The only reason he had been avoiding this moment was because of this. Ichigo was so young, he didn't know what he wanted and Byakuya didn't want to let the teen make such a mistake as this. He wanted Ichigo to date people his own age. Fall in love and find his place in the world. He had thought that if Ichigo were to be with him then he would one day regret it and he didn't want a day to come when those brown eyes would look at him with such remorse.

Though, he knew that what he was afraid of most was that one day Ichigo would wake up and see him as some old man and find that he wanted to be with someone his own age. He was being selfish, not wanting to get his own feelings hurt. But now. Now he saw that this wasn't just some fling or crush. Now he saw that Ichigo truly cared for him. More than Byakuya had thought. More than just a young hormonal attraction from a sexually confused teen.

In his mind Ichigo had always been his. He knew that if it came down to it and Ichigo would decide to move on he would do anything to get him back. He knows that he can't let Ichigo go. If this was a mistake that he wanted to make he would do everything to make sure it won't hurt the teen in the long run. Ichigo was his and no one would take him. Byakuya was fiercely protective of what he claimed as his. It was another part of himself that he wasn't sure the teen would accept and push the raven away again like he started to do five years ago.

Ichigo covered his eyes with the hand that wasn't holding the raven's shirt in a vice grip. He didn't want the other to see how pathetic he was.

Byakuya hated himself for the fact that he knew it was his fault that Ichigo was making such a heart wrenching face. He would do anything to see that smile and fiery eyes again.

He did the only thing that he could think of, he cupped the teens chin in one hand and removed the orangette's arm from covering his beautiful brown and now teary eyes, and lifted his face to look the raven in the eyes. He wiped the tears that still continued to fall from confused eyes. The raven smiled as he lowered the distanced between their lips, it was a genuine smile, warm and gentle. Ichigo's smile. The only smile that he showed and it was only for Ichigo.

Ichigo gasped in the kiss, so shocked at what was happening. Byakuya was kissed him. Why? Didn't the man hate him now? Wasn't he disgusted or put off? Didn't he want to avoid him for the rest of his life? So, why was he kissing him? His first kiss. It was better the he expected or then in his dreams. It was sweet, warm and it was doing things to him that he really only experienced in his dreams, and they didn't even come close to the real thing.

Byakuya pulled back to allow the other the chance to breath. He didn't know what came over him. He just wanted to see that smile again. Ichigo was like a forbidden fruit and now that he had a taste he didn't think that he could stop himself from having more. He didn't think that he could let go of the teen now. At first he thought he could, because he didn't know what he was going to miss out on. But now, he had a taste and it was the best thing that he had ever tasted. There was no way he was letting the teen go, not now, not ever.

"W-w-what was that?" Ichigo just got out through a shaky breath. That had to be the best thing that had ever happened to him. It was like his dreams were coming true. But, dreams were nowhere near reality.

Byakuya caressed those now pink and hot cheeks with his thumb, that content smile still on his lips. He wrapped his other arm around the teen's small waist and brought him closer. He chuckled lightly when he felt the reaction his kiss had done in the teen's pants and a little moan past soft lips at the friction his leg caused. "Hmm, did my kiss feel that good, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shivered at the deep tone that the raven had, it did things to his body that his inexperienced mind couldn't comprehend. He was getting hot and his skin was tingling in all the places that the raven touched him. It was all so new and different from all the times he played with himself. It was more intense when it was between two people and the raven had only kissed him. All he could do was nod.

"Would you like me to help you with it?"

The orangette was so shocked at such a question being said by the cool, collected man who could freeze a person with his eyes. It was so dirty and yet it turned the teen one even more. His teenage hormones kicking in and leaving his brain behind. Again, he nodded.

"Good boy." Byakuya wasn't going to go far. He was just going to have a taste and see how the teen would feel after that. The raven knew Ichigo better than anyone and he knew that Ichigo would probably avoid him for a while if he went too far. Not because he hated the man for doing something like that to him, but because he would be too embarrassed to face him ever again. He was just going to help the teen with his little problem.

He kissed the teen again, then when Ichigo moaned he slipped his tongue in to taste the flavour that was Ichigo. He explored the deepest parts of the teen's mouth, encircling his tongue with the orangette's inexperienced one. He thought it was cute that Ichigo was trying to participate even though he didn't know what he was doing. Byakuya savoured the little moans and gasps that come from the teen's throat and the taste of fairy floss on his tongue.

When he pulled back Ichigo was harder than ever and face fully red. He looked absolutely scrumptious, with the fading tears in his glossy now aroused eyes, red swollen lips and checks so red that he could feel the heat on his hand. Byakuya just had to suck on the teens already swollen bottom lip, drawing it between his teeth before finally letting go.

Ichigo was like putty in his arms now. He had lost all feeling in his legs and now just let the raven keep him up. Byakuya lifted the orangette up to bring him over to a chair that was in the infirmary – he didn't want to take him to the bed so not to frighten the teen. Ichigo did give him a confused look, but the raven just waved it off.

"W-why here?" He could barely say the words because they were so embarrassing, he knew what he was asking and so did the raven.

"Not now. Not yet." Was all the raven said and he knew the orangette got what he was saying – not yet, maybe some other time in the future, when the teen was ready.

Byakuya didn't want to rush things and in a way Ichigo was thankful that the raven was being considerate of his feelings, he knew he wasn't ready for that… just yet. His train of thought was cut off when he felt hands on his belt, loosening it. His breath hitched in the back of his throat as those wondering hands undid his belt then to the button on his jeans and graze his already hard member. Ichigo leaned into the touch more, moaning slightly at the friction it caused.

"G-gosh, B-Byakuya!" He moaned again, burying his fingers into the raven's long hair. He felt pathetic at how much this affected him, the raven had barely touched him and he already felt like he was going to come.

Byakuya got to the zipper of the teens jeans, pulling it down. He had smirked a little from the sounds coming from his beloved, but he froze. He looked up at the flushed orangette and felt his heart stop. Ichigo looked so beautiful, so wonderful, so hot, so pure. Should he really be doing this to one so young? Ichigo had his whole life ahead of him, he could love someone his own age and live the young youthful life that kids his age should live. Go to clubs, get drunk and party. Sure the raven never really did much of that, but some of his university buddies would drag him along to parties. Could he really take all that away from the teen?

"What's wrong, Byakuya?" Ichigo sounded unsure. Why had the raven stopped? Did he finally come to his senses and realise that Ichigo wasn't right for him? That he didn't want this? That he didn't want to date someone so young, that hasn't even accomplished anything in his brief life? He was so scared now; he didn't want the other to leave him alone again.

The raven was shocked, hearing that soft and broken tone from his usually strong and defiant orangette. Steel eyes landed on uncertain brown. Whatever he was thinking was nothing compared to what his Ichigo was thinking. Whatever it was, it was breaking the teen's heart and it was hurting him to see that look.

"It's nothing, Ichigo…" He paused, not sure how he should ask this next question without the other misinterpreting it. "Are you sure? Are you sure you want this?"

It was time for Ichigo to be shocked. What was the raven going on about? Did he have doubts too? Doubts about what he was feeling? Ichigo was even more sure of his feelings for the raven now than he ever was. Being here with the man looking at him like he wanted him, like, really wanted him. And kissing him like Ichigo was already his, no, like Ichigo had always been his. He saw it now, Ichigo had been Byakuya's from the very beginning. He got it now, why the raven had that look on his face, he was afraid that Ichigo wasn't so sure about what he felt for the other.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure." He cupped the ravens face in his hands. "I love you. I really, really do."

Byakuya said nothing, he was never good with words, so he just leaned in and captured those addictive lips. He took the teens hands from his face and interlocked their fingers, and pushing closer to the orangette. The raven licked those plump lips asking for entrance and he received no hesitation from the other, allowing him to dart his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Dominating him.

Ichigo brightened from the kiss. It made him feeling wanted, desirable and loved. All those dark thoughts were banished from his mind and he let the raven do with him what he will.

The raven reluctantly parted from the others lips, pulling back to allow the other to breath. He kissed down from his mouth, down the orangette's chin and neck until he got to the area where neck meets shoulder and decided to suck and bite at the skin. Savouring the little gasps and moans from the other. When he was satisfied with the mark he made he looked at the others foggy eyes and loved the blissful look that came over the orangette's beautiful features as he palmed the teens erection from over his jeans. His other hand still locked in the teens vice grip. Byakuya let his un-trapped hand go into the teens jeans and grasp his erection firmly in his hand.

"Ah! Byakuya!" Ichigo breathed out at the wonderful touch. All these sensations were sending him wild and he just wanted the raven to help him find the end. He gasped when his member was pulled free from his jeans and briefs, shivering as the cold air hit the heated skin. He looked down to see those pale fingers move over his length in a steady rhythm and he was soon moaning and lightly screaming the others name. Then he felt a sudden warmth and wetness over his member, making him jerk into the heat and grasp the raven's hair tighter. "Holy fuck, yes!"

The raven chuckled, sending vibrations along the teen's member as he moved his head up and down. The sounds coming from the other was like music to his ears and he completely forgot about where they were. All that was on his mind was making the orangette feel good. He moved faster, grazing his teeth lightly along the sensitive skin. When he bit down just a little harder on the head of the teen's member, he finally got the reaction he was waiting for.

"Oh god! B-Bya-kuya! I'm… I'm ~Ahn… I'm c-coming… AH!" Ichigo tugged the raven's hair harder, this causing a growl to rumble from the others throat and down his length. Ichigo came with a cry of the raven's name, his body trembling as wave upon wave of pleasure ripped through his body. He was on such a high he didn't even notice when the other tucked him back in his jeans and fixed up his clothes. He had never felt such a powerful orgasm before, he was actually at a loss of what to do now. He felt completely and utterly satisfied.

Byakuya chuckled when he saw the faraway look in his orangette's burning brown eyes. He almost didn't want to bring him down, but alas they had to get back to the others. "Ichigo, we must go now."

Ichigo came back down to planet Earth when he heard that soft tone that the raven only used from him. A tone he hasn't heard in a long time. He looked in those usually cold grey eyes and smiled at the pure affection and love that the other felt for him. All he could do was nod and allow the raven to pull him to his feet. If anyone were to see them this close right now they would just think that Byakuya was just helping him walk, they'd spot him covered in bandages so they wouldn't think anything weird.

Byakuya lead the other to the door, pausing when his hand was on the handle. He looked down at the one in his arms and really smiled, not a big one where you see teeth or the stretched one that Gin seems to do perfectly. Just a gentle pull of the lips and it made Ichigo's heart soar. Gosh, this man was to wonderful for his own good.

The raven leaned down he capture the others lips in a soft kiss, not greedy and desperate like the previous ones. Ichigo felt his heart leap out of his chest at the happy look that lit those usually steely eyes. "I love you too. Always have, always will."

Ichigo felt those tears again and he looked down to hide his face, which earned him a light laugh from the man holding him. He tried his best to will the blush on his face to go down before the reached their group. Their 'family'.

They arrived, hand in hand, to were the children and Jushirou and Shunsui were waiting, watching some fishes in the aquatic ride. The kids were all point and laughing, this bringing a smile to the teens face and a warmth to his chest. Then he saw Rukia and Renji standing of to the side looking around them worriedly with guilty little faces. Ichigo felt so bad for making them feel this way, it's not their fault, they just wanted to help him. In a way, they actually did help him. He was able to tell his true feelings and find out that they were not one-sided. So, he was glad that they helped, even if it did cost him a few bruises and possible scars.

They looked around and when they saw the two coming towards them, tears welled in their eyes and big, sad smiles took over their faces as they ran toward them. Two little bodies collided with Ichigo's already sore body, crying and bubbling out apologies.

"W-we're sorry, Ichi… S-s-s-so sorry!" They both wailed together as they clung onto him. "We didn't want to hurt you, Ichi!"

"It's okay you two." Ichigo tried his best to calm down the two now soaking his clothes in their tears.

"We thought you died!" Renji cried, trying to wipe the snot from his nose on his shirt sleeve.

"Did you die? Did they have to bring you back like that Frankenstein guy brought back that other guy?" Rukia always had the craziest imagination. She grabbed the teen's hurt and bandaged arm, not realising that she was causing him pain. "They did! You're a zombie now, aren't you? Ichi, we're sorry!"

Another bout of crying from the two five-year-olds. Ichigo was trying not to cry himself, the pain shooting up him arm was a lot, and he could tell that his blood was starting to sweep through his bound wound. He had to get the young girl to let go or she will be traumatised for life when she saw his blood on her hands. He didn't want that, so he tried to back up but she only held on tighter.

"Come, Rukia, Renji, let go of Ichigo now before you open his wounds." Byakuya stepped in and pulled the two weeping children from the teen and Ichigo gave him a thankful smile. He didn't want the kids to be more broken up more over this event, they would avoid being anywhere near him if they saw his blood again from something they believed they caused.

The four of them walked over to the others. The children were all trying to get Jushirou to catch one of the fish so they could touch it and he was trying to explain to them that it would kill the fish if he did that. Trying and failing because he was explaining it in the softest terms possible so not to scar the kids.

Ichigo limped over to Shunsui, cringing in pain when he had to use his left leg. "So, how's it been without us?"

"Hi, Ichigo. How's those wounds?" No matter how indifferent and goofy the older man was, he would always be very worried about his 'children'.

"I'm fine. Just some scratches, I'll live. So?"

"Everything was okay on our side. It did take some time to calm the kids down and some ice-cream, but Jushirou was able to do it." He said the other man's name with such affection that it confused the teen. "So, what about on your side?"

Ichigo knew that tone and he blushed, it seemed the man did know more then what he was letting on. He had to be more careful in the future or the man was going to find out more then what Ichigo wanted him too. He just nodded and looked away, not wanting the other to see more then what was necessary.

"Okay, I see." Ichigo could hear the smile in the man's voice. "Well, remember we are here for you, son."

Ichigo was happy to see that this day went from shit to the best day of his life. He gazed over to the raven, who currently had Renji on his shoulder and Shuuhei swinging from his arm, and smiled. The raven looked up at him, his eyes turning soft and loving. He hoped that Byakuya would look at him like that every time from now on. No matter what the future may hold, as long as he could get lost in those dark grey eyes every time they looked at him, he would cherish every moment. Every time.

* * *

 **Author's notes: So, I hoped everyone liked that. It's my first time writing a fic like this one and it turned out to be kinda cute XD I know its kinda OOC but it had to be done ;)  
Please review and favourite :) Also, if you won't to read more of ByaIchi, just look at my profile and favourite or follow me to be updated on future fics of mine :)**

 **Okay, Inralak signing off :D See you guys next time.**


End file.
